jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:UniqueBacon1234/What updates does Jailbreak need in order to be NUMBER 1?
Introduction Hey guys! It's me Galaxatic! I am a big fan of Jailbreak and today I am gonna tell you the updates that Jailbreak SHOULD add. I personally am a BIG fan of Jailbreak, as whenever I play Mad City I change games. So, let's begin. Pets I don't know what is wrong with Pets, but the Roblox community is CRAZY about it. Adopt Me reached over 400K concurrent players during the Pets update, beating Jailbreak's concurrent players during the Museum Update by over 250K! I feel that Pets would give an advantage to players, for example, maybe a Common Cat, it boosts the experience points you earn by 25% (e.g. 200XP, +Cat 250XP Total) and allows you to rob more money (e.g. Jewelry Store 5K, +Cat $5.5K Total) or arrest for more cash (e.g. $240, +Cat $260 off you cannot earn $4) by 10%. This would help people who do not have enough robux to buy gamepasses to buy pets with in-game money and grind a lot faster. Police Officers Police Officer these days have been seriously underpowered, well, it's good for us Criminals, but if there was too many Criminals, then the Police team would be abandoned. So I thought of a way to make Police Officers more popular again to make the game more fun for Criminals. If you remember just now I shared the idea about pets, the same concept is applied. If the person has pets that allow players to get x5 Cash (e.g. $240 --> $1200) and x5 EXP (e.g. 120XP --> 600XP), it would balance the amount of cash Police Officers and Criminals get. Oh yeah, badcc needs to fix the arresting bug glitch it is super annoying when that happens to me when I am playing as a Police Officer. Add more Vehicles/New Customization Category asimo3089 and badcc, the developers of Jailbreak, seriously need to add more vehicles. I know it is impossible to keep adding new crazy fast vehicles, so I thought of a way to surpass that. They can add vehicles with special features, e.g. Ability to Fly, Invisibility etc. It is basically like the Explosives on Helicopters and the Jet and the Turret/Minigun on the Wraith and SWAT Van. Another way is to add a new customization category, Features. They would be crazy expensive like 1M --> 5M as these can be applied to all vehicles and have an advantage over players on the other team. Prestiges/Rebirths The developers of Jailbreak should add Rebirths as the rich players like MyUsernamesThis, im_matic and LisboKate have over 100M, 200M. The rebirth feature would allow players who hit the required amount of money to rebirth and start all over again, but with a boost. Rebirth once would allow players to earn x2 of everything, e.g. x2 cheaper cost of vehicles, x2 amount of money earned, x2 experience points earned etc. It would remove everything except for bought gamepasses and allow players to grind faster. You might be asking, then people would keep rebirthing for nothing, there would be no use in rebirths. Well, good question then. The prestige would allow players to unlock new lands that boosts the amount they earn on the current Jailbreak map, basically Simulator type, as asimo3089 said the game would be an action-packed and a roleplay type game. Apartments Apartments in Jailbreak basically have no use. asimo3089 and badcc should make 26 apartments for 26 players in the server. The use of the apartments then is probably, let's say, you could only equip 1 pet, and you bought a more powerful pet, so you could only go to your Apartment and change the pet. Maybe asimo3089 would add a Mine at the abandoned part of the New Expansion, and collecting ores earn you money. You would need to get a Pickaxe from your Apartment, go to the Mine and start mining till your backpack becomes full. You would then need to climb the ladders at the side of the mine, drive a vehicle or fly an aerial vehicle to your Apartment, and trade it in for some cash. Apartments would also allow players to buy furniture and place in their Apartment. Robberies The robberies in Jailbreak are basically super easy, as for the Bank, you just need to complete the obstacle course, go in the vault and you would start collecting money. For the Jewelry Store, you just need to punch boxes, go through the obstacle course, exit the Jewelry Store, drive a Bugatti or fly a parachute to the Criminal Base, and you would collect money. Basically, in each Criminal Base, there would be a Duffel Bag that Criminals could collect and it would be in their inventory. For the Bank, the Criminals would have the collect money from the bags manually, and there would be a limit to the amount of cash in the Bank. Maybe 12K for Classic, 15K for Deductions and etc. For the Jewelry Store, you would need to take out your Duffel Bag, punch the boxes, put the jewels in the bag, go through the obstacle course, then go your apartments, and trade jewels (jewels are technically ores) for cash. For Train, it is the same as Bank. For Museum and Passenger Train, it is the same thing, except for Museum make the puzzles more randomised, or make it that you cannot use the Jetpack to get out of the Museum easily like the Mad City Pyramid. For power plant, get a duffel bag, hack a computer, put the uranium in your bag and go to the Collector to earn your money. Conclusion That is all I want to share. Thanks for reading it. Hope you enjoy this blog! Category:Blog posts